


Терапия

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Юмор, драма, дружба, фанфик, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Это просто хобби. Способ снять стресс.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Терапия

  
— Думаю, это для пыток.

Шоу игнорирует испуганный взгляд Гарольда. Откусывает кусочек от безупречного острого сэндвича с огурчиками и невозмутимо добавляет:

— Во всяком случае, я бы точно воткнула эту штуку кому-нибудь в глаз.

Они нашли это утром. Вернее, оно обнаружилось на столе Фаско после того, как детектив Райли в очередной раз перекладывал туда папки с собственного. Вечное «мне нужно, чтобы ты разобрался с этим, Лайонел», «я слишком занят другими делами, Лайонел». Риз исчез до того, как Фаско успел открыть рот — сразу после появления капитана Морено. По крайней мере, его начал заботить собственный процент раскрываемости.

Это прогресс.

Палочка длиной всего несколько дюймов. Стальная, заточенная с одного конца, но не слишком острая — Самина говорит, что так даже больнее. От её мрачного энтузиазма детектив брезгливо морщится, а Финч слегка бледнеет.

— Это… это точно не какой-то инструмент для чистки оружия? Может быть, для взлома замков?

— Нет, Очкарик, боюсь, Мэйбелин права — я достал из карманов шпаны достаточно отмычек, и эта…штука точно не одна из них.

Лайонел смотрит на Профессора с сочувствием. Бедняга, принятие даётся ему с трудом — даже снял свои очки и бездумно протирает их, вперив взгляд в пустоту.

— Вы хотите сказать…

— Да, Финч, мы хотим сказать, что Риз изощрённо пытает людей и ты об этом ничего не знаешь. И мы тоже не знаем. Верно Фаско?

Шоу сминает обёртку сэндвича в шуршащий бумажный комок и одним метким щелчком отправляет её в мусорку. Она всегда предпочитает конкретику — отличная черта и для врача, и для солдата.

— По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему наша капитан до сих от него не избавилась. Чудо-Парень очень паршиво играет в Коломбо, но смог закрыть пару дел сам, и я не хочу думать, что он для этого сделал. И так дня не проводит, чтобы кого-нибудь не искалечить. К нему уже приставили мозгоправа. Давно пора.

В голосе Фаско нет злорадства. Почти.

Беар поскуливает и настойчиво пихает ладонь Гарольда своей лобастой головой. Кажется, он хочет, чтобы ему покидали мячик. Или перемазанный соусом бумажный комок, который он только что достал из мусорки и уложил Финчу на колени. Его явно не беспокоят возможные наклонности Джона. Джон — его хозяин, и Беар беззаветно предан ему.

Или, может быть, он просто умеет доверять друзьям?

— Финч, вспомни, что он устроил после гибели Картер.

— Да, Очкарик, он сбросил парня с крыши. А до этого сжёг одного в машине. У Супермена уже давно непорядок с головой.

Давно. Детектив Фаско даже не представляет, насколько. Финч хорошо помнит этот взгляд — пустой и совершенно отчуждённый. Неживой.

Гарольд не знает, что стало маршалом Дженнингсом. Чувствует, когда не стоит задавать вопросы.

Даже если совесть требует обратного.

— Вероятно, вы правы, и нам стоит ограничить работу мистера Риза над номерами. По крайней мере, до… выяснения всех обстоятельств.

Финч рассматривает серебристый стержень, похожий на большую иглу. Немецкий убийца, который потерял своё имя много лет назад, причинял иглами так много боли… Неужели мистер Риз стал таким же? Или он всегда был таким, безжалостным, хладнокровным убийцей, и Финч позволил той его давней, минутной слабости, той отпущенной цели, обмануть себя?

— У нас новый номер?

У Джона будничный тон, в котором проскальзывает едва заметное удивление. Возможно, лёгкая обида — ведь они знают, он живёт от номера до номера. А теперь вся команда собралась в оперативной квартире и что-то обсуждает…без него.

Самина напрягается, Фаско машинально оттесняет Гарольда плечом. Только Беар вывалил язык и громко стучит по полу хвостом — он всегда рад видеть хозяина.

Джон слегка приподнимает бровь.

— Что-то случилось?

Он делает шаг вперёд.

— Это потерял, Чудо-Парень?

Фаско удивительно проворен для своего плотного сложения. Он подхватывает стержень со стола и резким движением подсовывает его прямо под нос Риза. Крайне не впечатлённого Риза.

— Лайонел, родители не учили тебя, что трогать чужие вещи плохо? Где ты это взял?

Прежний Фаско, продажный коп, который закопал в Ойстер-Бэй труп своего напарника, конечно, испугался бы этого тона — тихого, спокойного и самого угрожающего в арсенале Риза. Но тот Фаско тоже давно мёртв — он где-то там, на могиле Симмонса или у рыхлой ямы в молчаливом ночном лесу.

Лайонел устал бояться. Или Риз разучился быть пугающим.

Детектив подозрительно прищуривается и, взмахнув стержнем, делает выпад — внезапный и резкий, такой сделал бы честь профессиональному фехтовальщику.

— Ага! Значит ты даже не отрицаешь, что эта штука твоя! Признавайся, для чего она тебе? Ты втыкал её в глаза? Глотки? Может быть в чьи-то барабанные перепонки, мистер американский психопат?

Джон выглядит растерянным. Бросает взгляд на Шоу — та поднимает ладони вверх.

— Нет, я не буду спасать твою шкуру. Ты не взял меня на веселье, разбирайся сам.

— Веселье?

— Пытки, мистер Риз. Теперь мы знаем, что вы пытаете людей.

Финч печально отводит взгляд, Лайонел вздыхает, а Шоу тянется за вторым сэндвичем.

— Пытаю… людей?

Голос Джона становится непривычно мягким, а глаза цепляются за лица его команды. Его друзей.

— Вы думаете, что я пытаю людей вязальной спицей?

Он машинально чешет за ушами Беара, который счастливо ластится к своему хозяину. На лице Фаско написано разочарование, а Финч находится в явном замешательстве — разгадка была настолько очевидна, что никто из них даже не подумал о…

— Но зачем вам вязальная спица, мистер Риз?

Настала очередь Джона отводить взгляд.

— У неё множество применений. К примеру, взлом навесных з…

Шоу протестующе мычит. Это непросто с набитым ртом.

— Для шпиона ты слишком паршиво лжёшь. Как тебя не уволили раньше.

Риз делает вид, что он поглощён игрой с Беаром.

— Мой терапевт предложила мне попробовать монотонное занятие, задействующее мелкую моторику рук. Это терапия, чтобы понизить уровень тревожности и стресса.

Детектив впадает в ступор, Самина перестаёт жевать, а с искалеченной шеи Финча вдруг падает непомерная тяжесть — и он выдыхает. Почти спокойно, как не делал очень давно.

— Вы… просто занялись вязанием.

Джон напоследок прижимает к себе пса и забирает у онемевшего Фаско спицу.

— Спасибо, Лайонел. Да, и я думаю, что вам троим тоже стоит попробовать. Чтобы немного расслабиться.

Его лицо абсолютно непроницаемо, но в глазах — озорной огонёк.

— У меня уже получаются неплохие шарфы. И… Финч, это кетчуп у тебя на брюках?  



End file.
